StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils
This article describes the novel. Alternatively, you may be looking for the Colonial Rangers unit of the same name. StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils is an upcoming StarCraft novel being written by William C. Dietz. The hardcover version is due April 2010; a softcover will be published December 2010. A collector's edition will also be available the week of April 6th, 2010.Heaven's Devils by William C. Dietz. Premiere Collectibles. Accessed 2010-03-27. Description In this prequel novel to StarCraft II—the hotly anticipated follow-up to Blizzard Entertainment’s classic real-time strategy game StarCraft—bestselling author William C. Dietz reveals the extraordinary back-story of the game’s legendary outlaw heroes, Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay.Anthony Ziccardi, Medievaldragon. 2009-04-24. Pocket Books to publish tie-in to Blizzard Entertainment®’s StarCraft® II. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-04-24. For the poor, hardworking citizens of the Confederacy's fringe worlds, the Guild Wars have exacted a huge toll. Swayed by the promise of financial rewards, a new batch of recruits joins the fight alongside a slew of mysteriously docile criminals -- and a few dubious military leaders. Eighteen-year-old Jim Raynor, full of testosterone and eager to make things right at home, ships off to boot camp and finds his footing on the battlefield, but he soon discovers that the official mission is not what he's really fighting for. For the first time ever, StarCraft enthusiasts will learn the origins of the enduring friendship between the young upstart Jim Raynor and the streetwise soldier Tychus Findlay. Watch as they battle on the front lines of a fierce interplanetary war and bear witness to the Confederacy's rank corruption -- corruption so reprehensible that it rains immeasurable death and destruction upon the government's own people.Starcraft II: Heaven's Devils Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-10-19. Characters Main Characters *Tychus Findlay *Jim Raynor Supporting Characters *Hank Harnack *Kydd Features In addition to the story itself, Heaven's Devils features a thirteen page StarCraft timeline covering events from 1500 to 2504 and references to other products in the series. Full-colored artwork is also featured in the front pages.Medievaldragon. 2010-03-12. Blizzplanet’s World of Warcraft: Stormrage Giveaway Winners. Accessed on 2010-03-12 Discrepencies The timeline featured in the novel contains the following discrepencies: *According to the novel's timeline, the terrans colonized the Koprulu Sector in 2259. According to the StarCraft manual however, roughly two centuries passed between their arrival and the start of the Great War.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *According to the novel's timeline, Tychus Findlay was born in 2464. However, his StarCraft II statue page lists his D.O.B. as being four years later.StarCraft II Statue. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-03-27 *According to the novel's timeline, the Kel-Morian Combine was formed in 2485. However, other sources depict its formation long before,McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. including that of 2376.2010-02-28, StarCraft II Beta Game Images. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2010-03-28 *According to the novel's timeline, the Brood War began and ended in 2500. However, according to StarCraft: Brood War, the conflict ended much later-at least post May 5, 2501.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. *According to the novel's timeline, Arcturus Mengsk carried out an "overhaul" of the Ghost Program in 2500. According to StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Twilight however, this occurred much later (c. 2504.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). ''StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. *According to the novel's timeline, the events of The Dark Templar Saga and StarCraft: Ghost/''StarCraft: Spectres'' occur three years after the Brood War (2503 by its reckoning. However, both the Dark Templar Saga''Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-07-20 July 20, 2009 Metzen Interview. ''StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-09-07. and Ghost''2006-02-15. Story. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. occur four years after the Brood War (which, by current reckoning, would place the stories in 2505. Excerpts Heaven's Devils Free Download. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-08-29. (Requires registration.) References Category: Official Fiction